claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Generation
Etymology 代''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 ''dai translates as "generation." From the Latin generāre, meaning "to beget." Description 'Generations' The "Yoma War Record" lists four generations and four eras that have proper names.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 The length of generations is undescribed by the Organization. Currently the real world length is 25 years. If the male era and the first three female generations used this length, the total would equal a century, the time period Miria mentions when describing the Organization's parent power's decision to begin experimentation on the Island.''Claymore 15 Scene 79, p. 65 Overlap of generations occur with individual warriors, such as Alicia and Beth who are in both the Current and Next Generations. 'Initial Male Era' The "Initial Male Era" (初期男時代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 belongs to no official generation. Due to the failure of male Claymores, the history of its existence is suppressed by the Organization—the "Lost Generation." Premature awakening of the rank and file caused the Organization to retire the male warriors, though some are still used by the Organization (Paburo awakened) for various purposes. The No. 1 of this generation, Isley, deliberately awakes and becomes the Abyssal One of the North. This generation is characterized by a uniform of rudimentary armor. 'First Generation' The "First Generation" (初代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 represents the first generation of female warriors. The first era or subset of this generation is the "Riful Era" (リフル時代).Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 However, no other era of this generation is mentioned in the series. The No. 1 of this generation, Riful, awakes and becomes the Abyssal One of the West. This and later female generations are characterized by a more elaborate uniform. 'Old Generation' The "Old Generation" (旧世代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 732–733 is divided between the "Luciela Era" (ルシエラ時代旧世代) and later "Teresa Era" (テレサ時代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 732 The No. 1 of the Luciela Era, Luciela, accidentally awakens and becomes the Abyssal One of the South. In the Claymore series, the concept of rank is introduced in the Marked for Death arc, when Noel competes with Sophia for the rank of No. 3. 'Current Generation' The Claymore series begins with No. 47 of the "Current Generation" (現世代),Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 when Clare appears in Scene 1. No eras is mentioned for this generation. Sometimes named "Clare's generation" in fan-fiction and on other wikis. 'Next Generation' The "Next Generation" (新世代)Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III, p. 733 appears after the 7-year timeskip. Only a few years or even months old. Also referred to as the "last generation" (最後の世代''Jump SQ'', June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 693 saigo no sedai) in Scene 138. In fan-fiction, forums and other wikis, this generation is sometimes called the "current generation." History 'Naming conventions' Though no generation is named after a warrior, three generations contain an "era" named after a No. 1 warrior. But the "Initial Male Era" is not named after Isley. And despite Alicia being No. 1 in the Current and Next generations, no era is named after her.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 'Manga' 'Teresa retconned' A "generation," "era" and "period" are yet to be defined in ''Claymore. The scanlations and official translations that use these terms are often inconsistent with the generations and eras described in the "Yoma War Record." For example, in the original Japanese text, Orsay mentions Teresa as being of "Period 77, 182nd" (77期182番目).Claymore 3, Shueisha, Scene 12, p. 82 Orsay never mentions 代 or 世代 (generation) or any other synonym. Nor does he actually say Teresa is the 182rd warrior, contrary to scanlations and official translations. 77期182番目 could mean a date like "Year 77, 182nd day." Possibly a date of entering the Organization, being commissioned a warrior, etc. But "warrior" or "trainee class" identification numbers are also possibilities. During the "Marked for Death" arc, Teresa's original "Number 182" is retconned to "No. 1." 'Ghosts retconned' Later in Scene 130, the seven Ghosts are dated with the 期 (period) unnumbered. Clare is dated 組織の戦士150期 (Warrior 150 of the Organization period).Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 437 All seven warriors mentioned in Scene 130 are of the Current Generation.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 Scanlations and forum posters interpret 期 as "generation," despite "generation" being traditionally 世代 or 代. 'Other possibilities' In the real world, computers and weapon systems are referenced in "generations." In the Claymore universe, "generations" may refer to the technology used—Yoma tissue for example—to make Claymores. For example, the Initial Male Era and Riful Era could be created from first-generation technology, accounting for only one era in the official "First Generation," the Organization concealing the male era. An era could be named after the first test subject (Riful, Luciela and Teresa). Warriors could be continued to be made long after the original subject awakened or died. 'Fan-fiction generations' Though only three "eras" are named after a No. 1—but no generations—the practice of naming a "generation" after a No. 1 or main character is common in fan-fiction and reference sites. Upward to 150+ "generations" have been proposed. This practice derives from confusing familial generations with social generations. Claymore generations resemble social generations. Converse to the practice of naming generations after a No. 1, two generations are named after a No. 47. However, No. 47 Clare belongs to the "Current Generation," not "Clare Generation."''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 No. 47 Clarice belongs to the "Next Generation," not "Clarice Generation."''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 And despite Alicia being No. 1 in two generations, no generation or era appears to be named after her even in fan-fiction. 'Chronology' 'Known chronological order' *No official generation **Initial Male Era *First Generation **Riful Era *Old Generation **Luciela Era **Teresa Era *Current Generation *Next Generation 'Unknown chronological order' Warriors that an Executive meeting mentions as No. 1s:''Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 81–82 *Cassandra *Roxanne *Licht *Chloe *Sistina *Lutecia Unknown as to what "period, "generation" or "era" these warriors belong to. References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore